Yissendau Martins
Yissenia Landau "Yissendau" Martins was a contestant on Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption. In-Game History A model and aspiring actress wishing to find some additional grandeur by competing on Big Brother, Yissendau's thin and high-maintenance appearance resulted in her not being chosen during the Day 1 houseguest draft, instead being placed on Team Brock by default. Yissendau immediately found herself a target after teammate Mottéo Iglacias became the first Head of Household of the summer, and instantly saw Yissendau as a liability and waste of space in the house, resulting in her being nominated by Mottéo against Team Kendra member Felice Marroquín. As tensions arose between both Felice and Yissendau, especially on Felice's end due to her nomination, several arguments began to pop up between the two women, with a particularly sizeable blow-up taking place prior to the first Power of Veto competition of the summer, in which Felice attempted to call out Yissendau for her aloof personality and motivations for appearing on the show. Yissendau herself, however, remained largely indeferrent to Felice's attempts to call her out, and rebuffed her. Felice ultimately used this as motivation to win herself the POV later that day, and proceeded to remove herself from the block later that week, leaving Yissendau vulnerable; however, the majority came together to instead blindside replacement nominee Jason Garland instead, deeming him to be a much larger threat, sparing Yissendau for the week. For the following two weeks, Yissendau was largely uninformed by much of the house due to her aloof personality, but voted with the majority to evict Michelle Blausk in favor of keeping Makaya Knight, and later became nominated by adversary Felice, although unbeknownst to the photographer, as a pawn in order to help evict Sophia Olzacki. Yissendau's mannerisms and personality continued to earn her the ire of some of the other houseguests, most notably Felice, Mottéo, and especially fellow Team Brock member Jim Waxweiler, who, in particular, continued to consistently spark into arguments with Yissendau about her behavior in the house, in addition to him calling Yissendau useless to their team. Yissendau was later nominated for a third time against her game-long feud partner Felice, but was spared once again when Brock's alliance opted to evict Felice instead. Throughout much of the rest of the game, Yissendau was largely ommitted from strategic talk, especially from Brock's side of the house due to their dislike of her. However, Yissendau was occasionally included in plans from the Team Kendra Alliance, and often found herself nominated on the block as a pawn, ultimately being left vulnerable on the block for five consecutive times by other various Heads of Household. Yissendau's poor physicality and challenge ability allowed for herself to not be deemed as a threat whatsoever, and ended up resulting in her reaching the Final 2. However, her game-long idiosyncrasies, empty challenge record, and her perceived poor strategic acumen garnered her the ire of the jury, and she received no votes at the live finale, ultimately losing unanimously to Anders Connelly. Trivia *Yissendau currently holds the wiki record for most times facing eviction of any houseguest over the course of a single season, being vulnerable to be evicted a total of 8 times over the course of ''Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption''. **Yissendau also currently holds the wiki record for most consecutive times facing eviction, with 5 total consecutive instances of being vulnerable to be evicted. Category:RAR Series Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants Category:Runner-Up